An ex
by AniZH
Summary: A guy walks up to Jade, while Beck is in the restroom. It's Colin, whom she dated a few years back, before Beck came into the picture. He's still so much like he was back then; nothing Jade would like or accept nowadays.


Hello to his little one shot.  
There's no real point to this, like no special storyline or alike. It's somewhat sexual, especially at the end there.  
Oh, and in general, this could trigger into the direction of sexual harassment, so please be careful if you will.  
And after this warning, it sounds grim, but enjoy the read anyway.

* * *

Jade and Beck are at Nozu's. They have first thought of ordering something to the RV for dinner, but they have barely left the RV today as it is. They had a lazy Saturday, which is great every once in a while. But they thought they should still get out for dinner. And as Jade wanted sushi and nothing else...

Beck has left for the restroom and Jade picks at her food, when she hears a somewhat familiar voice: "Jade West."

She turns around to see a young man standing in front of her. She recognizes him immediately, though they saw each other the last time over three years ago. Before she got into Hollywood Arts. He was sixteen back then, she fourteen, and they went on a few dates.

"Colin," she says his first name in form of greeting.

Colin comes closer. Jade notices another boy watching them. Must be a friend of his. He's sitting at one of the tables now, waiting for Colin to come back.

Colin meanwhile sits down on the stool next to Jade – at least not on Beck's.

"How are you?" he asks.

Gosh, she isn't in the mood to talk to him. She would've very much liked to never see him again. But well...

"Fine," she answers.

"You certainly look fine," Colin says, moving his eyes all over her body. "Wow. Do you put out by now?"

She gets sick. Gosh. How could she have ever gone on a date with him? He seemedso perfect back then. Well, he still looks exetremly good. Probably still rides a motorcycle – at least he has clothes on that give her that impression. A style she rather likes. Just like she always liked motorcycles and cool cars.

But he is a disgusting pig. Also has been back then, though she didn't see it at first.

"Not for you," she says, because she never will put out for this guy; or a guy like him for that matter.

"Come on," Colin says. "We could try again. Go on another date?"

Yeah, right. "No."

"Why not? We had fun."

And does he really not get it? This isn't even about the fact that she has a boyfriend, which he can't know yet, but about him. Sarcastically, she says: "Yeah, especially that one time I said no to you and you wanted to keep going anyway."

They were at his house after a date. His parents weren't home. He didn't get far; she was able to push him off and run. She didn't look back, just ran for minutes after leaving his house. He waited for her in front of her school the next day, but she told him she didn't want to see him again. Which he claimed as ridiculous already back then. He waited in front of her school the next day with a few of his friends. They didn't say a word to her but it scared her like hell which was obviously what he wanted. She didn't show her fear though and somehow, he had the decency to not harass her again after that. She still didn't feel safe for some time, as if he and his friends could come at any second, overpower her and take from her what he wanted to have all along.

He still thinks he was in the right, though. "I was only sixteen. Come on. I grew up. And you were a major tease. Always kissing like that and not going any further."

"I had just turned fourteen," she points out. Not that it should be of any relevance. She could run around, kissing everybody extremely passionately, without them having the right to demand sex from her. But especially from a fourteen year old girl? Colin knows that she was a virgin back then. She told him when he started to touch her where she didn't want to be touched at that point.

He shrugs. "And I had my first time with thirteen. Shame you were such a prude with that body. You can't tell me you haven't changed by now?"

She still wouldn't randomly sleep with any guy. She has only had sex with Beck. In many ways and many, many times, so she and Beck never would deem her a prude, but... that's not important. Not to mention: "If so, it wouldn't be any of your business."

And then, all of the sudden, Beck: "Who is this?"

He's back from the restroom, is now approaching them, of course wondering about the stranger Jade is talking to. She never talks to anyone after all, always quickly blocks anyone trying to flirt with her.

"A guy I went on a date with," Jade answers him, as he walks up all the way to her, coming to a halt right behind her from Colin's point of view, lying one hand in her back, without a doubt in a possessive manner. Well, he also doesn't like anyone except him close to her in that way.

"A few dates," Colin corrects, eyeing Beck. "She's dating you at the moment?"

"I'm her boyfriend for three years now," Beck states in a clear voice, before he introduces himself: "Beck."

"Colin," the other boy answers, still eyeing Beck, who raises his eyebrows: "Colin?"

He knows who he is. Jade has told him about that idiot one day, with fifteen back then, when the two of them already had their first time with each other. She told him about how he didn't care for her no at all. Beck remembers now and knows that this is that Colin.

Colin doesn't get it and confirms as if he thinks Beck only wants to make sure he got the right name: "Yes." Then he turns to Jade with a judging look: "I wouldn't have thought you would go after a guy like that. But he probably says yes to you about everything and you can just do what you want." He addresses Beck once more: "Does she at least put out for you?"

Jade can feel Beck tense behind her, before he answers in a rare cold voice: "That's none of your business."

"So, no," Colin claims. "I hope for you she's still a virgin then and doesn't sleep with your friends or something. She's always the one going for her own fun."

Jade reacts instinctively; she jumps up and can just keep Beck from darting past her and punching Colin right in the face.

Colin takes a step back, looking amused, while other costumers turn to see what all the motion is about. "Whoa. Have I pushed a button?"

"You're a disgusting ass," Beck spits out. Which is true but he shouldn't have a run-in with the cops, only because he hits this idiot.

Colin takes a step forward again, plants himself in front of Beck. "I wouldn't go around, insulting people if I was a guy like you, who probably never hurt anyone. Especially if the guy you are insulting has been in several fights and has come out as the winner of most of them. Jade wouldn't be able to hold me back."

He even seems to be proud that he has been in several fights. Well, he already was aggressive with sixteen and proud of it. Jade liked it. As if his aggressiveness was the right thing to counter her whole being. As if she needed someone like that to "handle" her or something, to keep her at bay. Which is what society teaches you. She still hates that once, she was into that.

Now, it's her turn to defend herself and Beck for that matter. She pulls out a pair of scissors, always one ready, steps right between the two boys, pulls the pair of scissors open and holds it at Colin's neck without hesitation. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Colin's friend standing up and coming closer.

Colin isn't impressed: "Are you threatening me with that?"

Oh, and Jade may know a lot of Colin and his aggressiveness, but he has also gotten to know her a little bit. Some things about her, not only her looks, have fascinated him about her. He knows some of her dark fantasies, her creepy thoughts.

"You remember that one idea I had for a movie, while we dated?" She sees in his eyes that he does. "What I made the main character do to her sister? I will do that to you."

Well, she can even scare off a guy like this. He takes another step back, back from the scissors, looking from them to Jade, as he pretends to still be at ease, trying to insult her again: "He should stick it to you more often, so you wouldn't be like this."

"You know, for some people, sex isn't actually their whole life," Jade says, but she needs to say even more. She steps all the way up to him, grabs the collar of his shirt, so he can't bring distance between them again. And then she whispers, so despite everyone looking, only Beck and Colin should hear her: "But just so you know: We have sex every. single. day. And I do things with him, you haven't even heard off. Because I can trust him."

And she lets go of him, stepping back to Beck.

Colin glances between them, maybe imaging it, then he says: "Pfft. Tell that to your grandmother."

But at least, he had enough. He turns around, finds his friend with his eyes, who's now only three steps behind them, makes a gesture, and both of them leave Nozu's altogether.

Jade huffs as she puts back the pair of scissors and sits back down on the stool, trying to ignore the other customers still staring at them. Bit by bit, they loose interest.

Beck sits back down next to her, his hand finding her back once more. "You should have let me punch him," he murmurs.

Jade rolls her eyes. It's almost as if he doesn't want Colin to think he needs her to protect him or something. She knows he doesn't need her to protect him – just like she doesn't need him. And yet, they do protect each other like you should in a relationship in her eyes.

Easily, she claims: "He would have punched you back, which would have made me stab him with my scissors and I would have been the one going to prison." She actually can see something alike going down.

Beck smiles weakly. Her words sooth him at least a little bit. He still has to spit out: "What an asshole."

"He wasn't that extreme back then," she says. He didn't talk about sex like that, his whole world didn't revolve around it. Not that she noticed.

"I'm sure," Beck says. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have dated him."

And here he is, believing in her like always, believing she makes the smart choices and knows about people. She does know about people, she has a sensor about it. But... You can still make dumb choices.

Quietly, she says: "No, I dated a lot of idiots." Because maybe, they were the only ones that wanted her. Or because she believed there were no others and you would have to go with it as a woman. Or because she was so young and wanted attention so badly, which those guys gave her – and which her mother gave her, whenever she saw one of them. Or because she was into idiotic guys because she didn't think she deserved better.

Beck looks at her for a long moment, before he gently says: "I hope you don't count me as one of those idiots."

It's to cheer her up. To show her that she obviously made all the right choices, because yes, Beck is much much better than many other guys in this world.

"I don't," she answers with a smirk and kisses him, before she whispers: "I'm sorry about what I told him." Because she is. She shouldn't have told him anything about their sex life. It's none of anybody's business.

But Beck shakes his head. "No, absolutely don't apologize." She knows he means it. It's fine for him.

He kisses her again.

.

.

They are back in the RV, cuddling on the couch while watching TV. Just now, a character said something so idiotic that Beck naturally expects Jade to make a comment – which she doesn't.

He leans over her, has been spooning her. Now, he tries to look in her face. She's not asleep, but she still doesn't even seem to notice that he has moved. She stares into the distance. Well... Beck knows what this is about.

"You're still thinking about that idiot," he says.

Okay, she might have noticed him moving and even looking at her before. At least, she doesn't startle or anything, but keeps staring in the distance, as she says: "I just imagine what would've happened if I would've stayed with him."

"You never would have," Beck says.

Jade turns around, so she lies on her back and he can look at her face fully. She returns that look, unsure: "If he didn't get onto me that strongly that early... I might have. I could've gone down a dark road, Beck."

And that frightens her like hell. That thought is pure horror for her – and not the kind of horror she enjoys. Because she has ambition. She wants to succeed in life. And she thinks that she could've stayed with that awful Colin guy who would've dragged her down.

Neither of them knows what Colin does nowadays. Maybe, he's very successful in college. College guys can be just as sexist as any other. But... Beck is sure, with what Jade knows about him, she thinks that no matter what he's studying or working, he's taking drugs, drinks regularly, maybe is in a gang. And if she wouldn't have left him at that point, maybe she would be there right with him now.

Beck doesn't know if that's true. Jade is a strong girl, a strong woman. He's sure she would've gotten out in time either way. But if she believes this, there cant' be an easy way to convince her of the opposite.

Instead, he focuses on something, she knows too: "But you didn't." She didn't go down that dark road, even if it might have been so easily accessible for her. "And I'm glad he wasn't able to force you into anything." He really, really is.

Jade raises her eyebrows slightly. "Because it would've made me dirty?"

"No," he answers without hesitation. "Because nobody should be violated, but especially you. You know there is nothing more important to me than your well-being."

Jade raises one of her hands, puts it onto his cheek, strokes over his cheekbone with her thumb, as she looks up to him. He leans his face into her hand, kisses it after a moment, then he says, looking right back into her eyes: "I love you, Jade. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love your soul and your body. Your mind and your strength. Your heart and your ambition."

"Don't get sappy," Jade says, but with a smile nevertheless.

He has to smile as well. "And I love your attitude. May I show you how much I love you?"

He knows she needs him close now. With these thoughts... Their physical connection always calms her down, always soothes her. It does him too.

"You know I don't like if you ask," she says, almost harsh.

"Because I'm supposed to know," he adds and leans down to kiss her.

Especially after Colin she needs a boy that knows. That knows her inside and out. That knows when to touch her, when to kiss her, when to go further. Whom she can trust to know. Or, if he's mistaken one time, tries something without her wanting it, immediately stops when she says no – unlike Colin did.

And he does know most of the time and of course stopped the rare other times where he wasn't able to get Jade's mood and she told him to stop. And he loves to know, he loves to be attentive to her. He loves that she trusts him. Yes, especially after Colin who might have not gotten far, but who already scarred her with that.

"And I know, Jade," he now says, dropping kisses down her jaw line. "I know when I can go how far."

He kisses down further, now down her neck, for which she tilts her head to allow him that. "I know how you look when you want me. I know how your body reacts to my touches depending on your mood."

He hovers over her, holding himself up by one arm by now, takes his other hand to put it on her hip, which she moves up to meet his hand.

He smiles, kisses her lips again, then he whispers: "I know you like to be held down at times. You like to be bound to the bed and loose control to me, because you can trust me. And at other times, you just want to jump me, you in total control, practically devouring me."

"What do I want right now?" she breathes against his lips.

Well, and that is easy to answer. She has put her hands on his sides, but hasn't let them wander until now. And after that awful encounter earlier today... yes, she needs and wants to loose control to him, needs to show herself that she trusts him and rightfully so.

He moves one of his legs on the other side of Jade body, sits down on her hips and sits up. As he takes her hands from his body, grabs her wrists and roughly pulls them over her head and presses them down on the couch, he doesn't need to answer.


End file.
